New Powers
As part of the Super Mega Rangers new power set, Gosei has given them the ability to not only transform into Historic Rangers but to actually unlock "new powers" never before seen on Earth. These powers represent teams that have never set foot in contemporary Earth. Whether they are aliens, like the Aquitian Rangers or Trey of Triforia, dimension-hoppers like the RPM Rangers, or from the future like the S.P.D. Rangers or the Time Force Rangers is unclear. However, unlike those Rangers, that their powers have never been utilized where the Morphing Grid is located currently on Earth is certain. Legendary Squadron (First Power Set) The first new Ranger powers that the Rangers unlocked seemed similar in appearance to the White Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, albeit with white details instead of gold or black. They also had a theme strangely similar to the Thunderzords which consisted of legendary animals. They had the ability to channel energy (similar to 'chi' energy) and blast it at the opponent. The Super Mega Rangers, except for Troy, unlocked these in their battle with Cybax's XBorgs. Later, they used it as a team with Orion partnering up with them to become the thematically similar Mighty Morphin White Ranger. Their group attack is the "Legendary Strike". Green Ranger (1) This Ranger had a motif of a majestic Lion as seen in oriental art. Jake was able to unlock this. Blue Ranger (1) This Ranger had a motif of a Pegasus. Noah was able to unlock this. Yellow Ranger (1) This Ranger had a motif of a qilin, a chimera-like creature. Gia was able to unlock this. The Ranger Key shows the original powers did not have a skirt. Pink Ranger (1) This Ranger had a motif of the Fenghuang, a mythical bird from Chinese mythology. Emma was able to unlock this. Red Ranger (1) This Ranger had a motif of the serpentine Chinese dragon. It is unclear if it came unlocked with the other powers or if Troy had unlocked it before the battle with Matacore. Troy considers this one of his most powerful close combat Legendary Modes. Dai-green.png|Green Ranger Dai-blue.png|Blue Ranger Dai-yellowf.png|Yellow Ranger Dai-pink.png|Pink Ranger Dai-red.png|Red Ranger Second Power Set The second power set the Rangers were shown using were featured during the battle with Matacore's XBorgs. These Rangers seem to be highly adept at martial arts. The term 'blitz' is associated with this power set, though it is yet to be determined if it's in reference to the powers or Legendary Mode morphs in rapid succession. Yellow Ranger (2) Gia chose this Ranger as one of her most powerful Legendary Modes to sense coming attacks. Mask-yellow.png|Yellow Ranger Third Power Set The third power set the Rangers were shown using were featured during the battle with Matacore's XBorgs. These Rangers seem to use hard light/prism power as hand-to-hand combat power augmentations. Pink Ranger (3) Emma chose this Ranger as one of her most powerful Legendary Modes. This Ranger generates hard light boots for powerful kicks. Green Ranger (3) Jake unlocked this Ranger during one of his solo battles. This Ranger generates prism fists for powerful punches. Flash-pink.png|Pink Ranger Flash-green.png|Green Ranger Notes Behind the Scenes * All the "new power" sets are adapted from shows that were not adapted into Power Rangers, with a few of them of them coming from shows that came years before Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger, which was adapted into the first ever Power Rangers show Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. ** The first power set was adapted from the Dairangers of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. As it is also the source footage of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2), the similarities between their suits and the White Ranger's and their relation to the Thunderzords is obvious to long-time watchers and is made even clearer when all six powers are used side by side in "The Perfect Storm". They may be referred to as "Legendary Squadron" or simply "Squadron" as the Legendary Mode is referred to as "Legendary Squadron Mode" with 'Squadron' being the only real insertion. However, their attack with their chakrams is referred to as "Legendary Strike". *** The Red Ranger powers were derived from Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger. *** The Green Ranger powers were derived from Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger. *** The Blue Ranger powers were derived from Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star/TenmaRanger. *** The Yellow Ranger powers were derived from Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star/KirinRanger. *** The Pink Ranger powers were derived from Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star/HououRanger. ** The second power set was adapted from the Maskmen of Hikari Sentai Maskman. *** The Yellow Ranger powers were derived from Haruka/Yellow Mask. ** The third power set was adapted from the Flashmen of Choushinsei Flashman. In "Power of Six", Jake mentioned how "flashy" his powers are. *** The Green Ranger powers were derived from Dai/Green Flash. *** The Pink Ranger powers were derived from Lou/Pink Flash. * The Sentai counterpart of the Legendary Squadron was given the name Power Rangers Star Force in early casting sides for Power Rangers Super Megaforce.http://www.morphinlegacy.com/2012/04/casting-sides-for-pr-2013-revealed.html ** This is somewhat in-line with the name Toei gave Dairanger years ago for international distribution, Star Rangers. * Of the eight powers, four of them belonged to Rangers who guest starred on Gokaiger (Dai, Ryo, Shoji, and Kazu). * In the tenth episode, The Perfect Storm, the rangers uses the first set of powers saying "Legendary Squadron Mode". Squadron is one of the English translations for Sentai. References Category:Ranger Category:Power Rangers Team